Fly with Me
by starlily
Summary: Not even Quidditch would distract James from asking Lily out. LJ oneshot Read and Review!


_A/N: Ok, so I know this isn't the best, but I'm coming back from a very long break in writing and had a random idea, which I thought I'd try out. Reviews are lovely, as always, and much appreciated! Constructive criticism is, as always, very much welcome and will be very helpful! Thanks y'all!_

* * *

"No, you're supposed to hit the bludger up from _under_—dammit Sirius, I've already explained this!" The Gryffindor Quidditch team was halfway through a practice, and it was not going well.

James sat idly by the hoops, wondering how their current captain, a particularly dense 6th year named Pruitt, actually procured the position. He watched, amused, as Sirius finally lost his temper and threw his bat at Pruitt, who screamed rather shrilly before speeding up to Sirius, shouting angrily. While normally James enjoyed watching Sirius make a mockery of someone, it had been an almost continuous scene, and he was growing rather bored of watching Pruitt display how completely inept he was as a captain.

With nothing better to do, he turned his attention to the castle grounds, which were slowly growing warmer as spring arrived. He noticed a spot of red by the lake and grinned, knowing he had a better sport waiting for him.

* * *

Lily loved the lake. It was her solace, the one place where she could go where no one would bother her. While she normally didn't mind helping others with homework or prefect duties, after a particularly upsetting Transfiguration lesson she was just not in the mood.

After all, it wasn't _her_ fault that her rat protested becoming a teacup.

Her already bleak day started to take an even worse turn when she saw a boy on a broom speed down from the Quidditch pitch to come to a screeching halt right next to her. What do you want, Potter? I don't have any patience for you today." She said disdainfully, dipping her toes lazily in the lake.

"You've never had patience for me," he chortled, "unless you call setting my robes on fire patience. I saw you had trouble in transfiguration today. Maybe if you went out with me, I would tutor you." He ran his hand through his hair, giving her an arrogant look.

She growled under her breath. _Couldn't he just take the hint? Why couldn't he just leave her alone!_ "I said, go _away_. I don't need you to come down here and tease me about classwork! I'm sick of you walking around like you can do whatever the hell you want! _Get over yourself!_" Lily snapped, tossing her bright red hair over her shoulder.

"Why Lils, I do no such thing!" he declared, shooting her a wide eyed look. "Besides, my good looks, killer charm, and mind-boggling Quidditch skills get me out of trouble."

Sadly, he was right. The teachers all seemed to have a soft spot for the good looking chaser.

Lily just stared at him, unable to believe he could be such a bigheaded, conceited toe rag. "As if you're flying skills are that good," she scoffed. "The only reason you can even get into the air is because your head is filled with hot air." She started to gather her things, suddenly not finding the lake peaceful anymore.

"Are you sure about that?" James asked, grinning mischievously. "Let me take you for a ride, that way you can make a more educated prediction."

_Oh shit._

"That was a figure of speech, you great prat," she said nervously. "I wasn't serious. You know I don't fly!" _Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? _"Aww, is Lilikins afraid that my amazing skills would be too much for her? It's only a little broomstick ride." Lily's head snapped up enraged at the innuendo. Her intense glare caused James to take a step back in surprise. "No! I just don't have the time to waste on an egotistical jerk like you!"

"Oh c'mon Evans, you know I was just joking," he told her pleadingly, still hovering on his broomstick. "Let me take you for a ride, it'd be fun! Unless," he said, now looking at her doubtfully, "you really _are_ afraid of flying?"

"I am NOT AFRAID OF FLYING!" She practically screamed at him, causing the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to glance up from Sirius and Pruitt's shouting match with interest. "I could fly if I wanted to!"

"Ok then," he said, "let's go. Right now."

Lily stared at him as if he had grown a second head."Erm, well, I have so much school work, and um…" she trailed off weakly, watching his smirk get slowly bigger as he realized what she was saying.

"So, what you're saying," he began, leaning an arm against his broom, "is that while you are in _no_ way afraid to fly, you will do anything to not go flying?"

_Well shit._ Lily was panicking. She couldn't say no at this point. She had her pride after all. But she was distinctly uncomfortable with the idea of flying, especially if it was on the same broom as _Potter. _Her heart beat like a drum, distinctly uncomfortable with the idea of flying. She sighed, knowing that she had no other choice.

She walked slowly up to his broom, James watching her every step intently. She shakily grasped his shoulder for balance, and threw a leg over the hovering broomstick. "That's it Evans," he said encouragingly, "now just hold on to me." _He sure is fit,_ was the last coherent thought she had before James kicked off, and they sped upwards into the clear sky, Lily screeching the entire way up.

"Lily, relax!" He cried indignantly, "I don't think I can hear out of that ear anymore." James rubbed his ear, looking at her over his shoulder.

Lily was too busy clutching onto his shoulders to worry about his abused ear, absolutely terrified of the fact that only a stick of wood was keeping her from falling to her death. Without realizing it, she gripped skin between her fingers, pinching him in her desperation.

"Jesus!" He gasped. "Lily, you've got to relax. You are fine. I wouldn't let you fall," he told her softly, looking back at her. He grasped the hand that was clenched into his robes, and squeezed gently.

"Just trust me."

Those three words made Lily look up, ready to spit out a biting retort. _Trust you? As if._ As soon as she met his eyes, those words slipped out of her mind. He was smiling gently at her, not in the usual arrogant pigheaded way he usually acted. She felt herself blush, and looked away across the lake. _What is wrong with you?!_ The thought thundered through her mind. _Stop acting like some lovesick little chit, he's obnoxious! _

It was a halfhearted thought. She knew that he was making an effort, and most likely for her.

She had noticed the distinct lack of pranks ever since the previous year that ended with their infamous fight about Severus by the lake. _Maybe he's not such a toe rag after all?_

"It really is beautiful up here," She said breathlessly, brushing some hair out of her eyes. Twilight was setting in, and the stars were just starting to come out.

James glanced back at the Quidditch pitch. The team had turned in, leaving him and Lily alone on the grounds."Y'know Ev-Lily," he began a little nervously, "I really could help you with transfiguration." Lily looked up at him shyly, grinning. "Really?" she asked. "I don't have to agree to a date before the almighty James Potter would help me?"

"Well, a date certainly wouldn't hurt, maybe a snog in the broom closet—Ouch! Merlin Lily!" James wheezed, Lily having just reached around to thump him in the gut.

"Well, I would very much appreciate the help. And," she added impishly, "I'll throw in a Hogsmeade trip for free." James, who was too busy trying to restore air to his lungs, took a few seconds to catch up with what she had said. He whipped around, causing the broom to jump a bit. Lily squeaked and clutched his shoulders, cursing herself for relaxing at all.

"You'll wha?" He said, blinking owlishly behind his glasses. "Sorry Evans, I think the thin air up here is getting to me. I could've sworn you said you'd go with me to Hogsmeade."Lily pulled a lock of his hair gently, rolling her eyes.

"I just did, you dolt." James looked at her, his smile widening into a cheesy grin. "Evans, we're going on a _date_! And the best part is," he crowed,"_You asked me!"_

Lily shrieked as suddenly James sent them hurtling towards the field. The broom jerked to a stop, causing Lily to tumble to the ground. James stared down at her on the ground, still comfortably seated on the broom.

"Lily, why in Merlin's name are you on the ground?" He asked bewildered.

Lily just glared up at him silently, blowing a piece of hair out of her face and clambering to her feet. She gave him a soft smack across the shoulder, and turned to walk up to the castle.

"Evans? Lily? LILY? I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to fall off. Are we still on for Hogsmeade? Evans?" He shouted after her, grabbing his broom and running to catch up.

She turned to grin at him, holding out her hand. "I think I can be persuaded," she answered. "Just help me with transfiguration first." They stood grinning at each other before heading up to the castle, hand in hand.


End file.
